


Be mine

by LittleMissKnowItAll



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, First Kiss, M/M, Season 7 premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissKnowItAll/pseuds/LittleMissKnowItAll
Summary: Takes place during the first episode of Season 7 when the gang is still sitting on the floor, waiting for Negan to dramatically leave the trailer. Warning: contains revelations, hormones and a kiss or two ;)





	Be mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unicornsfartglitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/gifts).



> Hello there!
> 
> A couple of weeks ago, the lovely m_colson85 'challenged' me to write a Rick/Negan fic with Alpha/Omega & werewolf influences. As I had absolutely no experience with any of this, I was a bit scared to start working on it. Now that it's finished, I can only apologize ;) I hope you enjoy it, my friend. For all you other readers: Thank you for checking this out. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life. I love talking to you all!!   
> And, as you can see, I'm always open to new ideas. So don't be shy ;)

He’d sensed it immediately. There was someone out there, someone special…someone like him. 

Opening the door, he was hit with a cloud of mixed scents. Fear and hatred, those he knew. But there was a smoky scent in there somewhere, stronger than any of the others. Stepping out of the trailer, his eyes were drawn to the man in front of him. His mouth kept talking, his brain completely separated from his heart in that moment. Because although he’d been planning on taking these ‘Alexandrians’ down, one way or another, he wasn’t so sure anymore. This man in front of him, the one with the beautiful yet sad eyes. It had to be him. He needed it to be him. Looking at the rest of the group, his hope sank. The big redheaded man had quite the mouth on him and showed less fear than the others. Maybe it was him. Maybe he knew what Negan really was, could see pas the façade, because he was the same. 

It was weird that he already felt this invested in it all. He didn’t know these people personally, only knew what their presence in this new world meant. They were enemies right now. Enemies that could either be moulded into servants…or thrown into a deep grave. But there was something about this Rick, the leader of this bunch of assholes. And he was determined to find out what it was right away. So he did the only thing he could think of. He dragged the man into the trailer while threatening to kill everyone, yet again. Things like words or promises lost their meaning after a while. But death threats? No, death threats were forever. 

“Sit down”, Negan barked as he closed the trailer door behind him. Rick looked confused for a second, before following Negan’s order. This earned him a small smile from the later as he sat down opposite Rick. 

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He had been right! The smell was there, stronger than ever. He couldn’t stop the way his eyes turned a dark red as he opened them again to look at Rick. Rick was still sitting silently opposite him, taking Negan in with a curious gaze. He didn’t look scared anymore. Using his senses, Negan could feel that Rick wasn’t scared anymore. He was confused, curious and…excited? 

“So you’re an Alpha huh?” Rick finally said, voice rougher than before. Yes, that voice did things to Negan and yes, he was very glad that he was sitting down right now.   
He opened his mouth, words failing him. Shaking his head, he let his lips split into a genuine smile. Maybe even the first one since all of this walking dead shit had started years ago. Rick looked unsure for a minute, before mirroring Negan’s smile.

“I am”, he said, still smiling at Rick. “What I’m more interested in right now, is you.”

Rick put a hand to the back of his neck, cheeks flushing red. “Do you mean…?”

Although he’d let the sentence trail of without any clear indication of which direction that question was taking, Negan knew. And although that hadn’t been what he’d meant, it was all he could think about right now. 

“I didn’t actually...”, Negan says, smirking, “but I sure as shit do now! What I actually meant was, what are you? I’m an Alpha, no surprises there. But you, you feel new…”

Now it was Rick’s turn to smirk. “What if I was an Alpha too?”

Negan’s throat went dry at the thought. Even in this fucked up world, two Alpha’s being in the same room meant trouble. Taking a shallow breath, he cocked his head to the side. Could it be? “I’d say you were full of it”, he bluffed.

Judging by Rick’s laugh, he’d made the right choice. “Okay, you caught me. I’m not an Alpha. Nor am I a Beta.”

Negan felt his head snap up even further, trying to capture every little thing. Rick’s words, Rick’s breathing, Rick’s steady heartbeat. Licking his lips in anticipation, he nodded, encouraging Rick to continue. 

“Omega.” 

As soon as the word left Rick’s mouth, Negan moved. He lunged across the table, grabbing hold of whatever he could reach. Fisting one hand in Rick’s hair, the other in his shirt, he claimed the other man’s mouth. The kiss was hot and rough, unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He had been Beta’s before, even an Alpha back when he didn’t really know what he was and what it all meant. Normal humans too, oh so many. But Rick, Rick was something new. It was like he’d been drowning for the past couple of years. Like he’d stepped out of a burning building after 40 years and could finally breathe in the sweet air. 

When the pain from the table digging into his stomach became too much, he reluctantly let go of the other man and sat back down. Looking at a now heavily ruffled looking Rick, he saw the other man put a hand to his mouth. But it wasn’t out of shock or disgust. No, Rick was tracing his lips with his fingers. Smiling, Negan took in the man in front of him for another moment before speaking up. 

“So, it seems like we’re stuck with each other. Now what the hell am I supposed to do with your people?!”

Rick let out a loud laugh, shoulders shaking as he winked at Negan. “You could just let them go, you know. With this”, he said, pointing at Negan, then at himself, “I’m pretty sure we can work something out between your people and mine.”

Licking his lips, Negan got up. He grabbed Rick’s hand, dragging him to the back of the trailer. “Mine…I like the way that sounds. Prepare to say it a lot in the future. Although not when speaking about our people. Just me” And with that, he claimed Rick’s mouth once more as he pulled him onto the bed. 

 

Outside the trailer, everyone was still unsure of what was going to happen to them. Everyone but Abraham, who was smirking slightly at his new leaders.


End file.
